shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mutira D. Venganza/History
History Human Years The Young and Old Gun Very is known about Mutira’s history, in his early years he claimed that he was raised by his father who at the time was a revolutionary officer. So from a young age he was into the revolutionaries and their cause, however he often wondered at what happened to his own mother. He had heard that his mother had died by the hands of some Marines when they had attacked one of the revolutionary’s bases. They said that she was a hero, for such an act. Mutira had thought very highly of his mother after that, however he would come to find out later that she really committed suicide. But during his childhood, he trained with his father in many different arts. From marksmanship to even survival skills in which he would need if he had ever lost his way. Mutira excelled at these practices, so much that Dragon himself commented that he was impressed by Mutira’s skills in such fields. That is the first that Mutira had gotten praise from Dragon, whom during the time was training others in several arts as well. Jealousy Killed the Dad But Mutira did seem to begin to feel a bit jealous, because Dragon only paid a bit of attention to him and his father every so often. While he was off training others, Mutira kept quiet and kept training with his father. But it was until a trip to the shore had gone wrong, for a reward Mutira’s father had taken him to the beach. For doing such a good job on his missions, but sadly whenever his father and him where in the water. His father had felt something brush up against his leg and after looking around; he had thought it was nothing. But a few seconds later it was a sea king that had appeared out of the water and opening its jaws took his father by the neck and dragged him down to the ocean floor. Never to be seen again, Mutira tried for hours looking for him and the only thing that was left. That had washed up on shore was his left hand and in that hand was a set of dog tags, it was his fathers. Mutira then had returned to the revolutionaries. He had told Dragon the news, Dragon’s reaction is one that Mutira didn’t like. He merely stood there and didn’t say a thing, nor did he have any look of shock on his face. Mutira was getting angry that nobody even had any shock to what happened, that is when Mutira started to grow his hate for Dragon and most of the Revolutionaries. He had kept this quiet for a number of years, until he had a fall out. NO It was about 2 years after his father’s death and he now was about 21. He went to Dragon and asked him, if he could become his second in command and with a pause. Dragon had told him no, Mutira didn’t believe at first. He asked again and still got the same answer, then yelling it out. Dragon still gave a calm no, Mutira got so mad that Mutira had grabbed Dragon by the shirt collar and yelled asking why. Dragon simply grabbed his arm and forced him to let go, as he still told him no. That’s when Mutira had lost it and started to go off, yelling about all of the years that his father had given to their cause. Yet Dragon didn’t see that, yelling about how arrogant Dragon was and how ignorant he was to not see it. He then went on at how Dragon liked others more than, even though he had been with the revolutionaries longer. Then Mutira had brought up about neither Dragon nor any other revolutionary caring about his father’s death. But that when Dragon spoke up, he had yelled out telling Mutira this. That it isn’t his way to mourn the loss of a friend of family member, Dragon had Mutira this. But in his rage and all of his bottled up emotions had basically plugged his ears up. Mutira had finally lost it with Dragon, pulling out a gun. He was ready to assassinate Dragon, but he was overrun by the entire revolutionary army had drawn their weapons against him. At that moment, Mutira had it. He then jumping out of the group of people, landing on the balcony. He had pointed his gun at Dragon and vowed that he will return and will make all of those asses pay. For not giving him the rewards he had earned, Dragon then watched at Mutira had went off. Dragon’s last thought of this is that he wouldn’t return and that the sole reason he didn’t let Mutira be his right hand is that. Mutira seemed to have too much arrogances and emotion, thinking himself to powerful. A thought that would come back to haunt him. Death Mutira was determined to make sure he would make Dragon pay for not letting him become his second in command. He had thought up a plan, trying to find a logia or mythical zoan devil fruit. He had gone to Senju Corporations to try and get one. But he didn’t have enough money to get a logia or mythical zoan, however he was given an “Under the Table” deal that was given to him by Senju himself. He had crafted a set of long barrel pistols crafted for his own personal use. But Senju didn’t want them, so he had heard the story of what happened to Mutira and he had offered this to him as a present. To help aid in Dragon’s death, Mutira had accepted the gift. He then took them and was sure to make sure to return to Senju and show him the head of Dragon after he had killed him. Then donning the outfit he had now, he had gone out. However, he still was human. For a number of months he had killed many in cold blood with these new weapons. He loved them so much; that he had forgot about Senju giving it to him and then forgot about the man completely. He had escaped on a ship, to an island in the grandline. There he had heard talk of a pirate captain who had found a devil fruit, Mutira still wanting to eat one. He had gone to look for this pirate captain. He had come to find out that this man was a feared one, but Mutira wasn’t scared of him. After slaughtering all of the crew members, the pirate captain is that was left. After defeating him, Mutira had taken the fruit in his hands. He then ate it, but a few second right after he had swallowed it. The pirate captain had shot him, falling to the ground and then closing his eyes. Rebirth The pirate captain thought he had won, but Mutira’s body had changed. Going from a lean muscular young man, to a corpses looking thing. He had gotten back up and his own personality had changed, the pirate captain was shocked at his resurrection. At first thought Mutira had thought he ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi, but he knew it would have been impossible. Because Brook had ate it, but then he realized what it was when had reached a nirvana. He knew it was the Jaku Jaku no Mi, which brought him back a tulku. Mutira had now found his ticket to defeat Dragon and kill whomever he pleases. The pirate captain had shot Mutira several times and nothing made him stop. Mutira then gotten his famous psycho smile and then grabbed the captain by his neck and crushed his throat. Killing the man. Tulku Years After he had ate the Jaku Jaku no Mi, Mutira had fulfilled his promised and he had returned to the revolutionaries. He had massacred so many of the revolutionary officers and other figures, but he did have Dragon in his hands. But he had let Dragon get away for some reason; Mutira had said that it was to make him think about it. Dragon was angered by the fact and he was wrong, he didn’t think of Mutira returning but he had. Recently he had been named the number I on the Kensei XI, which now had made many throughout the sea begin to worry. Basically it was the world governments, worlds most wanted list and started to make Dragon think. A few months later, Mutira had come back and attacked Hakushin Okashi. It was revealed that Hakushin had true loyalty to the revolutionaries. In a last desperate attempt to make sure that Mutira wouldn’t come after anyone else. Hakushin had become a suicide bomber, he had grabbed onto Mutira and then using a bomb he had created. He blew himself and Mutira up, but what Hakushin didn’t is that Mutira was able to survive it. But of course he did only got scars and burns, but to everyone else that seen the end result. They now think that Mutira had killed hakushin and he does take credit for it. Recently Mutira has teamed up with another one of the Kensei XI Hersoma, with an unknown objective. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages